The Scarecrow and the Cat
by Keirgan
Summary: Kakashi gave his heart away when he was 16- little does he know that the promise of someday you might has finally arrived.
1. Chapter 1- The Dream

The Scarecrow and the Cat

A/N: 1st off I do not nor will I ever own Kakashi or any character in Naruto. The only one owned is Neko. This is purely out of one of my WHAT IF scenarios- I hope you enjoy it feel free to leave comments.

-Keirgan

PS some chapters may be quite short and some long please forgive my writing style

-K-

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Dream

The dream was always the same. . . Kakashi was 16 again and had just finished another S ranked mission as an ANBU. He was on his way back to Konoha when he heard laughter and was intrigued. Following the laughter to a small pond he saw her. She was about his age dancing on and around the lilies in the water. Her movements were graceful; her hand signs flowed like liquid. Kakashi couldn't stop watching her. As he moved closer he made a small sound and she disappeared only to pop up in front of him.

"Hello", she said

"Um Hello." Kakashi replied, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

She looked back toward the pond the back up at him, "It's OK", she said then she smiled and Kakashi was lost

"I-I love you." he stammered then blushed when he realized exactly what he said.

She laughed and reached up to stroke his cheek through his mask smiled once more and disappeared

"One day you may." He heard on the wind

"Wait! What's your name?" He called out wildly looking around.

He received only silence as his reply.

Kakashi bolted upright in bed. He hadn't dreamed about her in years. Laying back down he thought about the girl he gave his heart to and wondered where she was.


	2. Chapter 2- The Return

Chapter 2- The Return

On the opposite side of Konoha a lone figure walked through the deserted streets. Neko took a deep breath and sighed. It felt good to finally be home after so many years. Upon reaching her house she went inside to a quick bath to wash off all the dust and climbed into bed. She slept for 2 solid days.

When she finally woke up she was refreshed. She took a longer bath and decided that she would have to get out and explore Konoha as the town had changed since she was last home. She would also need to purchase supplies and get someone in to clean her unused home. Leaving Neko began to simply wander around the village reacquainting herself with the place.

Kakashi was on his way to meet Naruto, Sakura, and Sai when he and Neko passed each other on the street. He stopped dead in his tracks his mind whirling, turning he watched her enter one of the shops. It can't be her he thought to himself as be began to follow her, then he shook his head it just couldn't be he thought then he continued on his way.

Once Neko purchased the supplies she needed she hired a cleaning crew to clean her home, while they were at work she went to visit the Hokage. Knocking on the door Neko waited until she heard Tsunade say "enter" before she walked in. Tsunade looked up and gasped in shock, "NEKO!" she exclaimed before she jumped up and rushed to embrace her. Neko hugged her friend.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked

Neko laughed, "Konohagakure called me. It was time I came home."

"Is that the only reason?" Tsunade inquired raising an eyebrow

Smiling Neko shrugged; "There could be another reason behind my return."

Tsunade grinned at her, "Well whatever the reason welcome home my friend, let me take you to dinner tonight."

"Agreed." Neko replied, I won't keep you, I wanted to let you know I was back, I'll leave you until tonight."

Tsunade hugged her again, "Alright I'll stop by your place and get you later, it's so good to have you home."

Neko grinned back at her before she left.


	3. Chapter 3- The 1st Meeting Again

Chapter 3- The 1st Meeting Again

After leaving the Hokage Neko wandered through the village and soon found herself down on the training ground watching Team Kakashi. Her eyes took in everything lingering on Kakashi more than once.

**"Hae**Cho." she said creating a trio of butterflies and sending them to flutter around the team. They bounced and spun around the four of them; one landed on Kakashi's shoulder and took a sip of his chakra. That's when Neko realized who Kakashi was.

"Sensei" Sai said you have a visitor. He pointed to the butterflies.

"Yes I do." Kakashi replied "And they are more than welcome to join us." As he finished the sentence Neko appeared next to him.

"That is most kind," she said "I was not intending to interrupt."

Sai's eyes widened "Neko Sensei!" he said as he dropped to his knees before the woman. Her eyes fixed on him reading his chakra. The rest of the team looked at them in stunned silence.

"Sai she said how nice to see you. It's been a long time, and you have grown." She motioned for him to stand.

He smiled, "Yes Sensei I am pleased you remember me."

Kakashi watched the exchange curious as to how she could have been his sensei.

"Remember you Sai?" Neko asked, "You were and still are a favored student, I could never forget."

Sai bowed to her, "I am honored Sensei." He responded.

Neko patted him on the cheek before she turned to the others.

"You are Sakura Haruno a medical ninja in training?"

"Yes Neko Sensei." Sakura replied

Looking at Naruto Neko observed him, "Naruto Uzumaki I presume the future Hokage?"

Naruto nodded and grinned. "You better believe it lady." He responded.

Neko laughed; when she did Kakashi caught his breath. Then she turned to him.

"Now you Kakashi Hatake I have heard many interesting things about."

"All good I hope." He replied

"Mostly" she responded, looking back at the other three chunin she said, "again I did not mean to interrupt your training."

"We are honored to have you grace us Neko Sensei." Sai replied to her.

Neko smiled at him and Kakashi was floored. . It is her he thought.

Neko patted Sai on the arm before she walked away. Kakashi watched her as the team watched him.

"What's up with Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto said.

Sakura elbowed him to shut up but Kakashi's attention was once again back on his squad.


	4. Chapter 4- DInner

Chapter 4- Dinner

That evening found Tsunade and Neko eating out at Ditzuo's. They were laughing and drinking when Neko suddenly got very still.

"Are you OK?" Tsunade asked

Neko nodded, "Yes my friend I am good, however if you would excuse me for one moment there is something I need to see to."

Tsunade smiled, "Go" she said

Neko disappeared only to reappear in front of Kakashi.

"It's not nice to spy on people" she said to him

"Huh?" Kakashi took a step back he had only just seen them inside and stopped to watch her. "But I wasn't, I mean I was just. . . "

"Join Us?" Neko asked

"I couldn't intrude" he replied to her

"Then perhaps another time" Neko turned to leave

"Wait!" Kakashi said taking a step towards her his hand reaching out to grab her elbow

She half turned to him "Yes?"

Kakashi stood there, "I Um well…"

"Come inside Kakashi"

He nodded and followed her to the table, Neko slid into the booth and Kakashi followed her, his leg pressing against hers, where he could feel her every move. Tsunade smiled at Kakashi.

"Good of you to join" us she said to him

"I'm not intruding am I?" He asked

"Nonsense Neko and I were just catching up on all the lost time. I have known her since she was very little."

He looked from one woman to the other "Oh?" He asked

Neko laughed, "Yes I met Tsunade when I was what five?"

Tsunade nodded "yes right after her parents died"

"Yes fate smiled on me that day" Neko said dryly.

"You grew up here?" Kakashi asked searching his mind for any knowledge of her.

"Yes and no I did most of my training here- I was a year behind you then when I was 15 I started hiring out to other lands, I haven't been home in 12 years."

"So she's 27" he thought and it's been 10 years since I saw her.

Neko smiled at him, "You think too much Kakashi" she said to him

Tsunade laughed, "you know you two are a good pair why don't you team up until I can get a squad for you. What do you say Kakashi?"

"Oh I don't know" he said "it does sound like fun, Tenzo is away, I guess it would be nice to have another adult to talk to." Thinking to himself This is PERFECT!

"Good" Tsunade said.

Neko shook her head she knew what her Hokage was up to as she also knew that Kakashi was the boy she met 10 years ago on a moonlit night. The rest of the meal was spent in lively conversation.


	5. Chapter 5- The House

DISCLAIMER: AGAIN I do not own any rights or characters associated with Naruto with the exception of Neko- my writing style is different than others so please forgive me if you dont like it- any and all comments are welcome- I wrote the story out by hand last year it is taking me a while to get it typed up.

-Keirgan

* * *

Chapter 5- The House

Over the course of a few months Neko trained with Kakashi and his team, they were sent on a few missions Neko fitting in as a valued member. Tsunade made it official that Neko would join Team Kakashi as second leader taking Kakashi's place when he was sent on solo missions. On nights that they had watch Kakashi would sit up with Neko and talk. Sometimes their discussions would lead them all over the village it was one such time that they were walking that Neko slipped her arm thru his, Kakashi looked down at the woman and smiled.

"Do you like houses?" He asked

"As in Architecture?" Neko questioned as they continued to walk

"Yes"

"As a matter of fact I do"

Kakashi smiled again, "then let me show you my favorite house in all of Konoha"

Neko smiled up at Kakashi, "I would love to see it" she replied

They didn't hear or chose not to hear the whispers behind them as the village watched the couple stroll down the road arm in arm. Kakashi was happy being with Neko kept the sadness away. He loved the feel of her arm in his and he was wondering how to get closer to her when she said

"Stop thinking so hard Kakashi everything is fine"

He smiled again as he lead her towards his favorite house. Neko grew concerned as they were heading towards where she lived. Letting Kakashi lead the way they stopped in front of her house. Was he serious?

Kakashi turned towards Neko "This is my favorite house, I love the lines and uniformity, it doesn't look cluttered and I think its larger than it lets on. I don't think anyone lives here as I have never seen any sign of anyone."

Neko smiled up at him, "would you like to go inside?" She asked.

Kakashi looked at her in astonishment "Yes but. . "

Neko took his hand in hers and started pulling him towards the door.

"Kakashi I own this house" she said

He stopped dead in his tracks "What?"

Neko chuckled "I own this house I bought it years ago, come inside let me show you around."

Stunned Kakashi let Neko pull him inside the house. The interior was just as beautiful as the exterior.

"How many rooms?" Kakashi asked as the wandered from one side of the house to the other.

"There are 14 bedrooms, 6 baths, living, Kitchen and center garden. I always considered opening up to orphans but until now I have never been home. I never really had a reason to be here."

Kakashi glanced down at her

"Do you have a reason now?" He asked

Neko sighed "I hope so" she replied softly.


	6. Chapter 6- Before the Mission

Chapter 6- Before the Mission

Kakashi didn't see Neko for a few days when all of the squads were called in front of the Hokage. Tsunade sat behind her desk looking at the various people standing at attention in front of her.

"Only one of you will be chosen for this mission"

"What mission grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked

A figure appeared before him

"One that requires tact" Neko said to him

Naruto winced as she disappeared and reappeared in front of different people as shadow clones, Neko herself stood in front of Kakashi. His eye widened a bit before he got a hold of himself

Neko smiled slightly "Kakashi Hatake" she said softly

They stared at each other. He leaned forward slightly to whisper next to her ear

"Pick me" he simply said then as an afterthought, "Neko"

"Done" she replied to him

She reappeared next to Tsunade

"Kakashi" she said "He is all I need"

Tsunade nodded "The rest of you are dismissed"

The room cleared out leaving the 3 of them

"When can you be ready?" Neko asked him

"10 minutes" he replied

"Make it so" Tsunade stated

"Meet you at the gate" he said to Neko

She inclined her head as he disappeared- Tsunade smiled at Neko

"You know what you're doing?"

Neko laughed "Yes Suni he is the one"

Tsunade grinned at her friend

"Good Journey to you come home safe"

Neko nodded before she too disappeared

"Always" was whispered into the room

Tsunade shook her head a smile still on her face "I hope this works" she mumbled

Neko appeared next to Kakashi at the front gate, Naruto Jumped back "Man do you have to do that?" He asked

"I do it because you jump" Neko replied glancing at Kakashi she said "ready?"

He nodded to her, turning back to the squad he said, " I want you all to work on your team drills"

"Yes Kakashi Sensei" Sakura replied

"Safe Journey" Sai commented

"See ya later Sensei's" Naruto said

Kakashi gave the group a small wave and increased his pace to catch up with Neko; they walked in silence for a while until Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Yes?" Neko inquired

"Thank You" Kakashi simply said

"For?"

He smiled "Picking me"

"Why shouldn't I have, you were after all the one I wanted"

They continued to walk in companionable silence

The one I wanted Kakashi kept thinking If Only

"You think too much" Neko said to him

"DO I?"

"Yes if you have something on your mind then say it"

He stopped and turned to her

"You said I am the one you wanted"

She stood there looking up at him

"You are the one I want. Think on that for a while." Then she began to walk again

Kakashi stood there for a moment in stunned silence- a quick smile hit his face before he rushed to catch up with her.

Their mission wasn't complicated they had to pose as a married couple on their honeymoon to find out what was happening to couples who visited a resort in the land of waves.

"I hope you don't mind Kakashi" Neko said once she explained the mission, "this will require close contact for a bit"

"Oh I don't mind" Kakashi replied as he walked beside her he was thinking how fortunate it was that he was picked so he could spend time with her.

They continued to talk learning about each other, they both discovered that the liked the Icha Icha series of books and that they liked some of the same foods. Kakashi even opened up about his past to her he told her about Sakumo, his father, Obito, Rin and even Hanara.

"You just let her leave?" Neko asked surprised

Kakashi shrugged "I wasn't in love with her, my heart had already belonged to another."

I see Neko responded, she didn't dare ask to whom, not yet.

Kakashi smiled to himself he was really enjoying being with her.


	7. Chapter 7- The Mission

Chapter 7- The Mission

Before Kakashi and Neko reached the small village they changed clothes. Kakashi kept his mask but replaced his forehead protector with a patch over his eye. He combed down his normal spiky hair. Then they continued towards the village. Neko moved closer to Kakashi

"Are you ready?" She mumbled to him

He smiled down at her

"Ready and Set" he replied

As they passed through the gates Neko slipped her hand into his and moved even closer to him

"Shall I pick a name for you?" she asked

Kakashi laughed "Sure did you have one in mind?"

Neko smiled "You'll see" she replied.

They wandered through the village to the middle where they found a hotel to make their home base, they entered and approached the concierge.

"Hello and welcome to Honeymoon Paradise do you have a registration?"

"No I'm sorry" Neko said "we sure don't"

"Oh that's ok we have availability is this your 1st time here"

"Why yes it is" Neko said "Kumori and I were married yesterday and well I so wanted to come"

Kakashi laughed "and I can't say no to my pet"

:Oh My well congratulations and welcome let's get you checked in Names Please"

"Kumori and Neko Kuro", Neko said as she leaned back against Kakashi's chest he placed his hands on her waist and squeezed slightly

"Well then here you go our best honeymoon suite, Room E36 here are the keys enjoy your stay and if there is anything I can do for you please let me know"

"Thank You" Neko said as Kakashi took the keys "as a matter of fact do you recommend any restaurants?"

"Oh yes KIKI Mona is a great one very romantic"

"Thanks" Kakashi said as he swept Neko up into his arms "room 1st my pet" he said as he headed towards the stairs.

Neko laughed as she clung to his neck- Kakashi carried her all the way into their room and deposited her on the other side, she winked at him as they did a sweep of the room looking for any bugs or devices. Once they found the room to be clear of interference they sat to plan their next move.

Kakashi smiled at her "I hope I wasn't going to far there" he said to her

Neko laughed "no you were perfect, we have to act like newlyweds"

Kakashi nodded, "I'm game" he replied

Neko grinned and thought we shall see.

They spent the rest of the day exploring the village taking in the sites. At one point Neko stretched up to kiss Kakashi on the cheek as her lips brushed him she whispered, "We're being watched"

He smiled down at her and nodded slightly then he put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head

"Found them" he mumbled

Neko squeezed his side in acknowledgement- They eventually ate at a small café and returned to their room where they once again swept for bugs. They discussed who they both saw following them and both agreed that they were a target.

"I am slightly concerned that they are going to come check on us" Neko told Kakashi as they sat facing each other

"I was thinking that as well" he replied "do you have something in mind?"

"Sleeping arrangements"

"What?"

"We have to share a bed, I don't know about you but I sleep pretty lightly, we can take shifts but we both need to be in bed keeping up appearances just incase"

And they were right around 3AM Neko heard a noise, she rolled over and placed her head on Kakashi's chest her hand resting on his stomach, his arm came down around her back letting her know that he too was wide awake. They watched as a pair of people stole into the room and silently went through their things. The pair of en quietly moved towards the bed and looked down at the couple, one made hand gestures to the other and they left as quietly as they came. Both Kakashi and Neko were up and following them all the way back to KIKI Mona. Kakashi motioned to Neko and they moved closer to look in a back window where they marked both men. Then they went back to their room. Neko stretched

"Well I think we know who was following us, We know why, now we just have to figure out who sent them and I think I have an idea as to whom that it, we just need proof, she yawned, I am going back to bed for a few hours, care to join me?"

Kakashi grinned at her as he slipped into bed next to her, she didn't have to ask him twice.

When they woke the next morning Neko was curled against Kakashi her head rest on the crook of his shoulder, her arm wrapped around his cheat, her breath warm against his neck. Neko's whole body jerked and Kakashi tightened his grip on her; She was fully awake and realized how she was draped across him

"Morning" he said to her as he stroked her back

"Morning" she replied she stretched beside him and slid away, "Kakashi, I am so sorry, I didn't realize that I invaded your space last night"

He laughed at her as he too stretched and sat up

"I had no problem; in fact I slept very well."

Neko smiled back at him, "so did I actually," then she grinned "what would you like to do today?"

"Hum, well I could really use some sun, how about spending some time at the beach?"

"That sounds wonderful, I could use a vacation."

Kakashi chuckled, "so could I and seeing as we have an entire day why not use it?"

Neko laughed "to the beach then"

They left the room waved at the concierge and strolled down towards the beach where they spent the morning swimming and relaxing in the sand. By noon they were both hungry so they stopped at another café for a quick bite to eat, then they went shopping which was a new experience for the both of them, Neko found a bookstore and they went in where they both found an Icha Icha book that they did not have, giggling they bought them.

Within the next hour both Kakashi and Neko were reading their books together. Kakashi had his back against a tree with Neko sitting between his legs using his chest as a back rest as they read their books.

"We're being watched again" Neko said softly

"Yes one is at 2 O'clock and the other at 11"

"I see them, I think tonight we should check out Kiki Mona's" she turned so that she was on her knees facing Kakashi her face close to his "I'll have to prepare and only one of us should eat or drink anything that they bring us on house"

She leaned forward a few more inches and let her lips brush his

"Agreed" he replied. Slightly surprised that she had kissed him. Then he said, "You know your perfect"

Neko laughed as she resettled in his arms "Only to you" she replied as she continued to read her book they stayed that way for a few more hours before they returned to their room. Neko prepared a concoction to take in the case that she was slipped something to knock her out they showered and left to go to the restaurant.

As they were seated both of them glanced around to the other couples, not seeing anything amiss Kakashi reached across the table and took Nekos hand as their waiter arrived at the table He suggested the house special to them

"That sounds lovely" Neko said "Kumori you?" She slightly moved her fingers in his hand

"Well I am really in the mood for some eggplant" he said

Neko didn't miss the disappointment that flickered across the waiters face

"Good choice sir, I'll be right back with your complementary drinks"

"Thank You" Neko said then turned her attention back to Kakashi "Now my darling you were telling me about the new filtration system that we needed for the farm?"

He leaned forward squeezing her fingers "Oh yes, of course my pet how silly of me to forget"

The waiter nodded and moved away- those few words spoken between the two said a lot, Kakashi knew that he would not be drinking anything brought to the table and he would mimic the way Neko acted in the chance that she was drugged.

They made idiotic small talk until the food arrived

"Oh this looks good," Neko said as she took a bite, "mmmm please give my compliments to the chef"

The waiter smiled and walked away- after the 3rd bite Neko started to see double, she took a sip of the drink and shook her head

"Don't eat" she whispered to Kakashi

He had already noticed that Neko didn't look right as she slipped out of her chair to the floor, he mimicked her and waited. Within a few moments they were picked up and carried back to their hotel room, where they were placed on the bed and their stuff ransacked. When the men went to put their hands on Neko Kakashi appeared between them and her.

"I don't think so" he said before he started to whip the two of them

Neko began to laugh as she watched them from the bed. She gracefully leaped up performed a few hand signs and subdued one of the men while Kakashi handled the other. She started to sway a bit and Kakashi caught her checking her face

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned as he saw she was still a bit flushed

Neko smiled "heads a bit woozy but I believe I am alright," she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek "Thank You" she said with a smile

"What the hell?!" One of the guys yelled and tried to lunge at them- Kakashi pulled Neko behind him standing in a protective stance he pulled his patch off and used his Sharingan on the guy. They found out who was robbing the people who visited, who was doing the raping and before evening was out Kakashi had exacted revenge on them- they turned their two captives into the proper authorities and by next morning were on their way back to the Hidden Leaf.

The entire time they walked Kakashi kept an eye on Neko- she still didn't look right from the dinner she ate the previous night. As they got closer to home Neko slowed. Ten miles out she came to a stop.

"Neko?" Kakashi questioned

She looked up at him at the 6 versions of him before she stumbled

"Get me to Tsunade Kakashi please" she whispered handing him a vial of liquid before she passed out. Kakashi caught her in his arms and he began to run.


	8. Chapter 8- After Effects

Chapter 8- After Effects

Tsunade had testing done on the sample Kakashi gave her- she made a remedy and hoped it worked as she administered it to Neko

"I can't believe that you two were subjected to this, it's very rare"

"She wouldn't let me eat and had prepared herself with something before we went"

Tsunade nodded "yes that was smart, it may have saved her life, I am surprised she made it as far as she did."

"Will she be ok?"

"I hope so all we can do now is wait." Tsunade answered as she smoothed back Nekos hair Kakashi watched the exchange and realized that the Hokage was indeed very fond of her.

He sat by her side for two days before Tsunade made him leave to shower and change, when he came back he found Neko thrashing about on the bed, three orderlies were trying to hold her down, Tsunade arrived right behind Kakashi

"Don't, Don't Kakashi please" Neko mumbled

He gasped as he rushed to her side "Don't what Neko" he said to her

"Don't eat it" Neko mumbled

Tsunade shook her head "She's worried that you're going to eat what made her sick poor thing"

Kakashi grimaced as he placed his hands on her arms and sent soothing chakra into her

"Shu" he said "it's ok Neko" then he made an even bigger decision. He slipped into bed beside her, wrapped his arms around her and hung on as she began to thrash around- he tried to make as much physical contact with her as possible. Tsunade stepped back and motioned for the orderlies to release her.

"Shuu love" Kakashi whispered to her increasing the chakra between them

"Kakashi?" Neko questioned as she began to settle

"Yes Love" he said

"Your OK?"

"Yes"

"Good" she mumbled as she snuggled down into his arms her head in the crook of his neck her hand curled up on his chest she sighed and whispered "my love" before she went completely back out.

Kakashi looked at Tsunade "I have her" he said

"I see" she replied "well then I'll leave her to you call me if she completely wakes up or if she worsens?

He nodded and made himself more comfortable when he moved her grip tightened on him

"Shu its ok Neko I'm not leaving" he said, he kept complete contact with her as he snuggled down.

Kakashi stayed in bed with her for another 3 days before she completely got over the poison in her system, she jerked awake to find Kakashi leaning on his elbow looking down at her. She reached up to stroke his face and hesitated thinking she was going to pull his mask down

"I would never betray you Kakashi" she said to him as she stroked his cheek with her fingers "When and if you're ready you will show me."

He smiled "Perhaps soon" he said as he kissed her forehead "Welcome back" he hugged her close and could feel her smile against his neck

"Thank You" she said against him

He squeezed her slightly

"Let me go get Tsunade, she'll want to check on you, and I need to go shower, I'll be back later."

"Ok" Neko replied as Kakashi climbed out of bed stretched and went to get Tsunade.


	9. Chapter 9- The Proposal

Chapter 9- The Proposal

Tsunade came and checked on her and pronounced her well, she also told her how Kakashi never left her side. "He loves you you know" she told her young friend

Neko Smiled "I love him Too Tsunade from when we were young, our mission clarified it for me, I just wasn't sure if he felt the same"

"I think so" Tsunade replied, "now one more day of rest here where we can monitor you, then you can go home, now you do have a few visitors come in boys"

Both Naruto and Sai entered the room holding flowers

"How are you feeling Sensei?" Sai asked

"Much better thank you Sai how lovely my favorite flowers thank you boys"

"We were worried about you" Naruto told her

"I am flattered my future Hokage" she said to him

"I will be" Naruto said laughing

Sakura arrived in the next few moments with flowers as well

"Sensei I am so glad to see your awake" she said as she placed her flowers down, all three of them gathered around and asked questions about what had happened. Tsunade began to leave when Kakashi entered the room.

His eyes locked with Nekos and she smiled- Tsunade grinned as she left Oh yeah she thought

Kakashi strode over to Neko with a big bouquet of flowers he placed them on the table leaned over her and kissed her forehead

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he straightened up, then he noticed the three Chunin "What?" He said

"Aww" Sakura Squealed

"Sensei!" Sai exclaimed

"Alright Kakashi Sensei" Naruto yelled

Kakashi chuckled at them "ok ok go train so I can speak to Neko ALONE"

The three teenagers left to do as they were told and Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed to face Neko.

He glanced over at the door to make sure it was shut then he turned his attention back to Neko.

"What's the matter?" She asked him

Kakashi shook his head slightly

"I have never been so scared in my life" he said to her.

Neko cocked her head at him. Waiting for him to continue she knew it took a lot for him to admit that

"I was scared that I would lose you"

"You won't" she said simply

He removed his forehead protector then pulled down his mask to reveal all of him to her.

"I love you" he said to her "I have wanted you since the 1st time I saw you doing the water lily dance years ago. You have always been on my mind." He shook his head slowly, "when I read my books it's you I think of, when I dream it's you, it's always been you."

Neko smiled at him she placed her palm against his bare cheek, "Oh Kakashi" she whispered "You don't think it hasn't been the same for me? Your chakra burns my soul; I can't get you out of my head or my heart, I have always loved you."

"Marry me" he didn't really ask simply stated

"Yes"

He pulled her into his arms "Don't ever leave me" he said then he leaned down and kissed her, kissed her like he was a man drowning and she was his life preserver.

When he pulled back she grinned at him

"WOW Kakashi" she said

"I felt it too" he replied a huge grin on his face. "When can you go home?"

"Tomorrow"

"Good I'll stay until then"

Which he did.


	10. Chapter 10- the 2nd Proposal

Chapter 10- The 2nd Proposal

The next day the team showed up to walk Neko back to her house as they got there their eyes popped open

"WOW Sensei you live here?" Naruto said

"Yes I do" she replied as she welcomed them in

"Don't you get lonely Sensei?" Sakura asked her

"I used to "

Kakashi watched her watch the boys as they wandered around the living room- finally she spoke

"Sai?"

"Yes Sensei?"

"Do you like where you live? "

"Why yes Sensei"

"I mean if you were offered a place oh say here would you stay?"

"Sensei?" Sai questioned

Neko smiled at the teen

"I am offering you a home Sai, keep the other place for when you are older until then move in here with me. Naruto I offer you the same a home here."

"You mean it?" Naruto asked

"yes go pick out rooms, mine are on the western side of the house the rest are up for grabs"

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto burst into laughter as he took off to explore and pick out a room

Sai smiled and followed him

"Wait up Naruto" he called "I get 1st dibs, I am after all older"

Neko turned to look at Sakura

"I am sorry Sakura, I would offer for you as well" she said

"I understand Sensei" she replied with a smile then she bowed to her "you have my utmost respect and loyalty" she threw her arms around Neko and hugged her, then she went in search of the boys calling out "stop arguing you two"

Kakashi put his arms around Neko he leaned down and kissed her forehead

"You my love have a wonderful heart" he said

She smiled up at him "I would make you the same offer to you of a home here with me Kakashi before the wedding"

"on one condition"

"And that is?"

"I stay in the western part of the house"

Neko Laughed as she pulled him down to her

"Deal."

Both boys moved in that afternoon, Kakashi moved in the next day.


	11. Chapter 11- New Jutsu Chidori Fire Blade

Chapter 11- New Jutsu Fire Blade

Over the next few weeks the team watched over Neko as she completely regained her strength, during dinner one night Kakashi and Naruto were discussing the pros and cons of Rasengan and Chidori. Neko asked them to explain the process of how they did it to her, which they did in their own way, they found themselves training and Neko incorporated what she learned from Kakashi and Naruto to create her own version of Chidori with a fire twist she fine tuned it into a fire blade. Naruto was impressed with what Neko learned in a manner of hours. Kakashi grinned his approval as he too watched Neko work on the skill. At one point her element blew up and flung her outwards where Kakashi caught her in mid air, clutching her to him they landed with her on top of him.

She smiled down at him

"Fancy meeting you here" she said

"I was gonna say that" he laughed at her

She reached up and Kakashi took a deep breath then she stroked his cheek

"I told you I would never betray you"

He smiled "I know"

She grinned back and began to sit up and realized the position they were in

"My my Kakashi" she said as she stood up and offered him her hand

He took it with a laugh and let her pull him to his feet, then he winked at her pulled his forehead protector back down over his eye flung his arm around her shoulder and led her back to where Naruto was training.

When the team dispersed Kakashi stopped under a tree he pushed Neko up against it, pulled down his mask put his hands on both sides of her and commenced to kiss her senseless, he twisted some of her hair in his fingers as she grabbed his waist and pulled him tighter against her. A low moan escaped from her as she gave a good as she got.

They heard Naruto calling their names, pulling apart Kakashi let Neko replace his mask, another 1st for him.

"I do so love you" he said to her.

"As do I my love" she replied to him, then they went to see what Naruto wanted.

They discovered that they were being sent out on a scouting mission. Kakashi led while Neko brought up the rear they weren't expecting an ambush when they were attacked. Zindi of the Lock village had a score to settle he was determined to take out as many hidden leaf as he could. His ambush knocked out Naruto, hurt Sakura and Sai leaving Kakashi and Neko in defense.

Neko glanced at Kakashi and made a rash decision

"Kakashi take the team to safety" she said stepping forward

He looked at her in astonishment. "I can't" he said

Neko's voice grew hard "You can and you will I'll be ok take them to safety then come back. I've got this."

Kakashi nodded be careful he said to her as he grabbed Naruto and disappeared, Sakura and Sai followed him.

Sakura worked on both Sai and Naruto as Kakashi paced he didn't want to leave Neko alone for very long. When Naruto opened his eyes Kakashi sighed

"Good you're al. . . "

"CHIDORI!" they heard the yell

"NO" Kakashi gasped

"Chidori?" Naruto questioned

"She didn't" Sakura said

The four of them turned and ran back to where they had left Neko only to see a red light- they were able to make out Neko as she made the hand gestures to create Chidori but with a spin

"Chidori inferno fire blade" Neko said as her version was fire based- she slammed her blade through Zindi killing him. Her head sank down as she turned towards them and started to fall.

Kakashi reached her 1st instead of catching her with his shoulder as he would his students Kakashi caught her in his arms pulling her tight against him

"Neko" he said to her

"Kakashi Love" Neko whispered before her eyes shut

"Sakura" he said

"I'm on it" Sensei she replied

Kakashi carefully put Neko on the ground and let Sakura work on her

"Sensei we need to get her to the hospital, I'm at a limit to what I can do Lady Tsunade can heal her."

Kakashi carefully put Neko up on his back her arms automatically curled around his neck she rested her cheek on his shoulder. He turned his head and whispered "Hold on Neko" then he began to hurry towards the Hidden leaf.

At one point he had to stop to let the three Chunin catch up.

"Hurry" he said to them

"Sensei" Sai said "if you have to leave us get Neko Sensei to the hospital we will meet you"

He looked at his team "are you sure?"

Sakura Stepped forward "Yes Sensei take her we will only be a moment behind you"

"Yes" Naruto spoke up "Go Sensei she needs the help"

Kakashi bowed his head "I am grateful" he said then he disappeared with Neko "Almost there" he said to her as he ran carrying her.

He ran through the village gates with her all the way to the hospital doors. The nurse on duty took one look at Kakashi and told the 2 attending helpers to fetch the Hokage they took Neko from him and placed her on a stretcher then whisker her away.

Before Kakashi could follow Tsunade showed up

"What's going on?" she asked him

Kakashi turned to her "Neko is badly hurt she used Chidori"

"She doesn't know that" Tsunade said

Kakashi nodded "yes she does her version is a fire style"

Tsunade stared at Kakashi

"Please tell me she didn't"

Kakashi nodded "she did Sakura healed some of her wounds but her chakra" Kakashi shook his head sadly

Tsunade observed the man

"Come on" she said as she started down the hall "I may need you"

Kakashi followed her to where they had taken Neko

"Clear the room" Tsunade said when she entered and was apprised of the situation- Once everyone was gone she turned to Kakashi

"DO you love her?" she asked

Kakashi had a quick intake of breath "Wh Wh What?"

"Do you?"

Kakashi looked down at the very still Neko

"Yes" he admitted "from the moment I saw her when I was 16 I have loved her- I am in love with her- I asked her to marry me" quietly he said "she said yes"

Tsunade nodded "that's all I needed to know she said place your hand over her heart"

Kakashi followed directions

"Keep your hand there slowly add your chakra to hers pour your love into it- Focus I need you to stay strong as I fix everything else slow steady chakra ok?"

Kakashi nodded as he began to do as he was asked

"My god" Tsunade said as she repaired torn and bruised tendons in Neko's arms she took a quick intake of breath as she found all the destruction that Neko did to her body. They worked on her for more than an hour. In the end Kakashi dropped from exhaustion, Tsunade smiled when she noticed that the quiet man was still touching Neko. Yes she thought you 2 are a perfect pair. She had the medics come in and move both Junín to a private room.

Kakashi woke later disoriented he shot up in the bed to see the team in various stages of sleep around the room; He looked over to Neko and moved to sit by her side. He took her hand in his and began to stroke her fingers as Tsunade quietly entered the room

"How do you feel?" she asked him

"Better he replied how's Neko? And why is the team here?"

"Well you have been asleep for 2 days they she said indication the team wouldn't leave either of you, Neko I don't know her body has to recuperate she used too much chakura on the Chidori you need to teach her to control it"

He nodded at her "I have planned on that. What else can I do?" he asked

Tsunade smiled "your doing it she'll come around"

Kakashi nodded, he leaned forward and whispered in Neko's ear "Pick Me Neko"

He felt a surge of chakra through his hands then he glanced up at Tsunade

She nodded to him "You have your answer" she said- she had seen the chakra flow from one to the other.

Kakashi didn't leave her side for 2 more days he talked to her and read to her from their Icha Icha books. Touching her whenever possible, stroking her arms, hands, face. He knew it always took him a while to recuperate when he used to much chakra he also knew it was a matter of time. Finally on the 3rd day she opened her eyes and smiled at him

"Are you and the team ok?" She asked

Kakashi smiled back at her "yes we are"

Neko swallowed "I'm sorry Kakashi"

He sighed, "Why Neko Why Chidori?" he asked

Neko closed her eyes briefly

"Because I could and I felt it needed to be done to defeat him- I'll do better next time"

Kakashi shook his head he took her hand in his- "you said you would never leave me" he said quietly

"I won't" Neko replied she squeezed his hand "Kakashi my love I wont"

"Don't ever do that to me again promise me Neko from now on we fight as one"

Neko nodded "I promise"

Kakashi let out a deep breath

"When can I go home?" Neko asked

"A few days they want to monitor you and I'll be here with you"

"You'll go nuts Kakashi"

"No I won't I'll have you here with me"

She chuckled and they talked long into the night.


	12. Chapter 12- The Offer

Chapter 12- The Offer

Months passed and the team went on various missions with and without Neko. Then the tables were turned, Kakashi was sent out on a 2 day mission and the rest of the team were asked to help clean up around the outskirts of the village Even though Naruto complained about the lack of any excitement he was the 1st to pitch in and help get the job accomplished, once they were done they started back to town. As they walked along Sakura turned to Sai and asked how he was enjoying living with Neko and Naruto.

Sai Smiled "I am enjoying it very much" then he leaned closer to Sakura "Neko Sensei is like a mother to me, I wish she was."

Sakura smiled back at Sai

"She probably feels the same about you Sai"

"You think so?"

"Only way to find out is to ask her" Sakura replied

"Ask me what?" Neko said from behind them

"Ask you to be Sais mom" Naruto said aloud

"You knucklehead!" Sakura yelled before she punched him

Sai's face turned red "Um Neko Sensei, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I called you mother?"

"Oh Sai" Neko breathed out "I would be honored to have you call me that"

She pulled him into a hug "You are my son from now on"

Sai put his arms around her "Thank You" he whispered

Naruto and Sakura looked on in stunned silence

"What do you think Kakashi Sensei will say?" Naruto said aloud

Sakura punched him again.

When the team returned to the village Neko went to report to the Hokage, she didn't know that Kakashi had returned early from his mission. Meeting with Tsunade Neko reported the progress of the mission as they finished Neko waited a moment.

"Tsunade I need to speak to you" she said

The Hokage looked up from behind her desk

"You're not leaving again are you?"

Neko shook her head, "No I am home now"

"Go on then"

"It's about Sai, I would like to adopt him"

Tsunade stared at her in shock

"You would?"

"Yes, I am very fond of him, you know that both he and Naruto are living with me, I would like to adopt him."

Tsunade smiled at her "what has Kakashi said?"

"I haven't told him"

Tsunade stood up "well then let's go find out"

"He's home?"

"He is"

Neko Laughed, "let's go then"

They chatted as they walked over to Nekos house

"You know" Tsunade began "I do have a few other orphans that could use a home, would you consider?"

Neko nodded "perhaps it is after all not entirely up to just me, and I have been thinking"

Tsunade nodded "good"

Once they reached the house Neko invited her in just as Kakashi was walking down the hall from their room when he saw Neko

"Hello beautiful" he said by greeting as he leaned down to kiss her

"Ahem" Tsunade cleared her throat behind them

Kakashi Jumped and Neko laughed

"Hokage" he said to her, stepping in front of Neko as if to protect her

Kakashi Tsunade replied as she observed his behavior and thought oh yes they really are a perfect match

Neko placed her hand on Kakashi's arm

"Kakashi Love I need to speak to you for a moment are the boys here?"

"Yes they are Sai is in his room painting and Naruto is reading comics"

Tsunade said "I'll go get him while you talk which way?"

"Eastern side" Kakashi said to her as he turned to Neko "What is it Love?" he asked

"I have asked to adopt Sai Tsunade has no problem with it Sai I believe is willing however you are my life and I feel that it is only right that you also have a decision in this"

"Yes"

Neko looked at him in surprise "No other questions?"

Kakashi laughed at her "You have a huge heart my love, adopt Sai, in fact we both will, was there anything else"

"Tsunade mentioned perhaps placing a few orphans with us we have the room"

"Of course" Kakashi agreed, "just one condition"

Neko cocked her head at him "that would be?"

"That you start a family with me as well"

Neko threw her arms around him, "you know I will"

Kakashi crushed her in a hug then "I have no problem" he said

Tsunade came back in with Sai, Naruto trailing behind them Neko nodded at her

"Excellent" Tsunade said looking at Sai she said "as I understand it Neko and Kakashi would like to adopt you "

Sai stood there speechless for a moment moving closer to Neko he cleared his throat and said "Kakashi sensei you too?"

Kakashi nodded "well yes Neko is to be my wife, it is her desire to make you of her own, her desire becomes mine, I would call you son"

Sai's eyes began to well up a Neko put her arms around him, only to have Kakashi gather them both in his arms

Tsunade cleared her throat "I assume you agree Sai?"

The boy nodded to her

"Then as Hokage I here by decree that from this day forth you Sai will be known as Sai Hatake child of Kakashi and Neko."

"No Way" Naruto said from the hall "that is so cool" he crossed the room and looked at Sai

"Naruto" Neko said "I would like to be an honorary mother to you"

He looked at her in shock "you would?"

"Yes I would"

He threw his arms around her "thank you Neko Sensei, um mom" he said

"We are brothers then?" Sai said to Naruto

"Well yeah I guess so"

"Acknowledged" Tsunade said aloud

"Neko Kundai you are guardian and mother to Naruto Uzumaki"

"Add me also" Kakashi said "as guardian and father"

Naruto gasped at Kakashi "You mean it"

He nodded at the boy "of course I do""

Tsunade beamed at them "Acknowledged Kakashi Hatake", she soon let the new family to talk as she went to complete the paperwork.


	13. Chapter 13- Protector

Chapter 13- the Protector

After adopting the boys Team Kakashi was sent out on an escort mission for a caravan of goods. Once they reported in the team spread out and took up positions. Kakashi was in front followed by Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Neko in the rear. They were on the road 2 days before they were attacked.

Taking the caravan by surprise the team met the attackers head on 50 to 5

"Move the wagons" Neko yelled getting the caravan out of the way- over the course of an hour they were down to six attackers against Kakashi and Neko who stood in defense in front of Sai, Sakura and Naruto. Naruto was out cold having been hit in the head. Sai and Sakura were both supporting injuries. Sai reentered the fight just as the assault was renewed they were defending themselves when Sakura yelled.

Turning they observed the biggest guy with Sai in his grip an evil lear on his face.

"Give up or I kill the kid" he snarled

Neko went nuts

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" she said multiplying half of them yelled "Rasengan!" while the other half yelled "Chidori!"- Neko appeared in front of the man holding Sai "Chidori Fire blade" she said as she thrust just past Sai shoulder into the man's heart

"What?" He said as his eyes grew wide

"Keep your hands off my son" she growled as Sai fell forward into her arms she carried him over to Sakura, Kakashi appeared next to her

"Is he ok?" He asked

"Yes I believe so are you?" She turned to him

Kakashi laughed "oh yeah, the last few men surrendered after what you just did"

Neko looked at him "pardon?"

Kakashi smiled at her as he pulled her into his arms, "when you saw Sai in trouble not only did you not hesitate but you made shadow clones who then did both Rasengan and Chidori 2 different styles"

Neko grinned "well he was hurting my son"

Kakashi laughed again

"God help them had it been you" she mumbled

Sakura healed both the boys as Kakashi questioned the captives- he looked over to see Naruto and Sai hugging Neko

Holding tight to her Sai whispered "thank You mother"

She squeezed him tighter and pulled back to look him in the eye- "you are MY son" she said to him

He nodded at her

Kakashi joined them "I found out who ordered the attack"

"Who?" Sakura asked

"Djan Bode"

"The wagon master? But Why?" Sakura said

Neko grimaced "why don't we go find out"

They caught up with the caravan only to find that the person in question was abducted another and was running away.

"You three protect the caravan, Neko and I will handle this" Kakashi told the three Chunin

Nodding they took over caring for the hurt caravan members as Kakashi and Neko took off in pursuit of Bode. When they caught up with him Kakashi stood in front of Neko as was his custom.

"Why?" he asked

"I wanted Natasha" Djan Bode said "I would do anything to have her including destroying the entire caravan"

"So you endangered the lives of those people the lives of my family, my team all for a woman who obviously does not want you"

"She will"

"Let her go" Neko said stepping up next to Kakashi her voice deadly quiet

"No"

"Chidori" both of them said at the same time

Bode almost wet himself looking from Kakashi to Neko, lightning to fire he let Natasha go who ran to get behind the two Shinobi. Bode threw himself onto the ground

"Please don't hurt me" he begged

Kakashi looked at him in distain

"Oh we won't hurt you, but I can't promise that the members of the caravan won't"

They tied him up and brought him back to the group who took care of him. The team finished the rest of the escort with no other problems and went home to the Hidden leaf.


	14. Chapter 14- The Wedding & Epilogue

Chapter 14- The Wedding & Epilogue

Soon after adopting the boys and the caravan incident Tsunade finally asked Neko when she and Kakashi were going to get married.

Neko Smiled "I'm sure it'll be soon" she replied "Why?"

"I would like to officiate"

"Really?"

"Well yes you know my love for you and my affection for Kakashi I would be honored to do this if you both would like"

Neko sat for a moment "Hold on" she said

She sent a shadow clone to Kakashi and informed him of what Tsunade offered

"He agrees" she said to her friend a moment later

"How do you do that?"

"I think of where I want to be and send my other self there, it's rather easy- I did it as a kid if you remember"

Tsunade laughed "yes I do remember you playing hide and seek with yourself"

Neko laughed back at her "I still had fun"

Tsunade smiled "you know when you told me about the boy I knew it was Kakashi"

"Did you?"

"Yes you were only a year behind him yet on the same level, but with your parents gone it was best to let you go as opposed to keeping you here."

"It turned out to be a wise choice" Neko answered She laughed "I wonder what would have happened if Kakashi and I had grown up together"

"Things may have been different for him and you"

"Yes and then again we may not have gotten this far either"

"He has loved you since he 1st saw you"

"Yes and I him, in my own way he has always been the one for me"

"You've been the same" he said from the doorway

Neko turned to him as he walked across the room

"From the moment I saw you dancing and heard your laughter"- he put his arms around her and kissed her forehead "when you smiled at me I was lost- I got here as fast as I could what did I miss?"

Tsunade laughed "we were discussing Neko's childhood and how she would play hide and seek with herself, plus how things may have been different had she grown up with you"

Kakashi laughed, "Well I would like to think we would have been married way before now"

Neko wrapped her arms around him

"Either way I have you now and I am not giving you up"

Tsunade laughed "Ok then when would you like to get married?"

"Friday" Kakashi said "I don't want people talking about us living together"

"Have people been talking?" Tsunade asked

"Some not enough to bother us"

"Well Friday it is and then I am sending you to the land of waves for a honeymoon for 2 weeks Naruto and Sai need siblings, along with the other fosterlings I am going to bring to you."

Neko Laughed, "filling up my rooms?"

"Yes I am, Kakashi do you have any objections?"

He smiled "no we'll take care of them"

Tsunade grinned "good now go so I can make plans see you Friday at 2 pm at the main grounds"

They nodded and left the room

Kakashi grabbed Neko and swung her around

"Soon my pet you'll be all mine"

She laughed; "I already am my love" she replied.

When the boys got home that night they told them of the wedding plans and how they wanted them in the wedding. Both of them were thrilled to be a part of the ceremony, Then Kakashi and Neko explained how they would be fostering more children

"It's not like I will adopt more as you 2 are dear to me" Neko said "But some need the care"

"We understand mother" Sai said "really we do our home is large enough for more than just Naruto and myself."

"Yeah" Naruto said "I don't mind others it'll give me more training partners"

Kakashi laughed "and give you a chance to teach as well"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that"

"And hone your Hokage skills" Neko said

"What?"

"Well yeah think about it as Hokage you must love and care for many. How better to start than with the younger generation."

"Great Idea mom" he grinned in his own way "I really never thought about that"

Neko winked at him "it's ok I thought of it for you. Also Kakashi and I will be away for 2 weeks on our honeymoon can you 2 hold down the fort here?"

"Yeah believe it" Naruto exclaimed

"Of course you and father deserve a nice honeymoon" Sai said

Neko grinned at her sons

"I'll bring you something nice" she said

The boys smiled back at her as they finished discussing the upcoming wedding.

* * *

Kakashi stood at the altar waiting. He was dressed in a black tux his mask in place. Their team stood around him in various stages of nervousness Kakashi had his hands clasped behind his back.

Tsunade waited, as Hokage she could minister to weddings and was honored to wed 2 of her favorite people- Neko finally started walking down the aisle she wore an antique white and rose dress with a small train. Her eyes locked with Kakashi's and she smiled at him- Once she reached him he breathed a sigh if relief. They turned and Tsunade raised her hands.

"My friends she began we have gathered today to witness the joining of 2 of our own"

"Kakashi Hatake do you promise to take Neko Kundai as your wife, your partner, your soul mate, forsaking all others until the day you breathe no more?"

Kakashi looked deep into Neko's eyes "My life I pledge to you forever" he said

Neko smiled at him as Tsunade continued "Neko Kundai do you take Kakashi Hatake as your husband, your partner, your soul mate, forsaking all others until the day you breathe no more?"

Neko stood there a second then she smiled at Kakashi "My life I pledge to you forever" she could see the grin behind his mask

"As these 2 pledge their lives let none come between, May I present to you Kakashi and Neko Hatake, make her your Kakashi."

He nodded briefly as he bent he slipped his mask down to capture his wife's lips with his

Everyone applauded as they kissed when it ended he slipped his mask back into place, no one got a glimpse of his face with the exception of Neko. They turned to wild applause from their friends and family.

Kakashi and Neko spent their honeymoon back in the land of waves relaxing and enjoying each other in more ways than one. They were rarely out of sight of each other. They bought a paint set for Sai, a new Kunai for Naruto, and 2 medical books for both Sakura and Tsunade. Which they presented to each of them upon their return after being gone for 2 weeks.

* * *

Epilogue:

Tsunade installed another fostering into their home - Konohamaru Sarutobi, Neko laughed when he showed up at the door with his bags. "Naruto" she called "I have the future seventh Hokage at the door"

Naruto came running "alright Konohamaru welcome home your room is next to mine"

"You live here big brother Naruto?!" he exclaimed as he entered the house

"Yeah Neko sorta adopted me she's my mom now and you can call her mom too if you want"

"Can I?" Konohamaru asked

"Of course" Neko said turning to Naruto she said "Son go ahead and show Konohamaru his room dinner will be ready as soon as Kakashi is home"

He followed Naruto asking dozens of questions- Neko watched them with a smile on her face she had new for all her boys when they sat down for dinner.

~~ Kakashi returned home in time to help prepare the meal once they were all seated around the table Neko cleared her throat.

"I have some good news" she said Eight pair of eyes looked at her- Neko stood up and walked around the table to Kakashi- she wrapped her arms around his neck "We're going to have a baby"

"WHAT?"

"NO WAY!"

"COOL!"

Kakashi gasped, jumped up and swung Neko around.

"You're happy?" She asked He turned his back to the boys pulled down his mask and kissed her. She had her answer.

* * *

10 months after their wedding Neko gave birth to twins. Both children shared their fathers white hair. They named their son Obito and their daughter Rin. Both Naruto and Sai were elated to help out with the children and the other orphans that Kakashi and Neko brought home.

Kakashi finally found peace in his life he was surrounded by people who loved him, he had a wife who adored him and had given him the gift of children. After missions he would always rush home to be with them.

Standing looking down at the sleeping twins Neko slipped up and put her arms around him

"Stop thinking so much" she said to him

Kakashi smiled, slipped the mask down off his face, kissed his wife sweetly and replied

"For the 1st time ever, I am not."

* * *

Well that's my story- I welcome all critics and comments I hope you enjoyed it

-Keirgan


End file.
